Ike and Pikachu-The Troublemakers
by Miu-ChiChan
Summary: Ike and Pikachu are best friends. Actually that's nice to hear... If they wouldn't drive everyone crazy. Because these two are sly old dogs.
1. The Troublemakers

**Autor's Note:**In this Fanfic Pikachu **can** speak. Mainly for the Gags. I hope you understand.  
>I don't own Super Smash Bros., Ike, Pikachu or any other character in this Fanfic! They all belong to their rightful owners!<br>_

"PIKACHU! IKE!", Peach yelled upset. She stood before the empty plate where her fresh backed cake stood a few minutes ago.  
>"I told you that's not a good idea", Ike wisperd. "Let her. We pretend like we didn't hear her", said the yellow electric mouse pokémon.<br>"Do you really tought I meant that serious?"  
>"I don't hope so. You wanted to make Peach angry."<br>"And to eat her cake was the perfect idea."  
>Both began to laugh. Pikachu and Ike loved to drift everyone in insanity. They did it every day. And they didn't care. The other Smashers drove crazy but that's what they wanted. They were inseparable since Brawl. They understood each other since their first meeting. They were best friends and they didn't need more. Even when they argue, they got along again, very fast. But nobody knew that their frindship ensures that they become troublemaker.<br>"I really want to see Peach's face right now!", said Pikachu while he laughed. Ike nodded in agreement. "So you want to see my face?", somebody asked gloomy and angrily. Suddenly both stopped to laugh and turned behind around. Now Peach stood before them. She glanced angry at them. No, more than angry. She had a giant frying pan in her hand and beat it while she raised an eyebrow and glanced at them. Pikachu and Ike shook themselves. They looked afraid, more than afraid.  
>"H... Hey Peach", Ike greeted her nervously. Peach didn't greet back.<br>"What's up?", asked the yellow pokémon also very nervous.  
>Suddenly Peach tried to hit them with her frying pan but missed because Ike jumped to the right side and Pikachu to the left. They gluped.<br>"We have to go!", they shouted and started to run while they screamed. "Hey! Come back you stupid, annoying troublemackers!", Peach shouted infuriated after them. "I'll catch you two!" and ran after the trouble duo.


	2. Miss pervert Mii needs help

Pikachu and Ike layed under a tree. Today was it quiet warm. Too warm for a winter day.  
>"Booring~", the pokémon complained. "Ike, do you have something to eat?" "You're still hungry after you ate the whole ice cream in the fridge the whole night?", he asked unsuprised. "Also you selpt in it."<br>"first: I'm always hungry, espacilly when I'm bored. Second: I didn't have any breakfast today."  
>The blue swordman sighed. Even when they're best friends Pikachu can get annoying when it goes about food. When they didn't play any pranks or did something else he just ate the whole time. Actually more than Pac-Man or Kriby!<br>It's also thanks to the electro mouse that the Smash-Mansion had nothing to eat one whole day- No breakfast, no lunch, no dinner, no snacks. Pikachu's punishment for this: Nothign to eat for the next 2 days and forbidden to enter the kitchen any day. But he still entered the kitchen every night so the punishment didn't really work.  
>"I don't want to be mean to you Pipka, but you will get fat if you keep up like this. Fatter than King Dedede. The fattest thing alive", Ike explaind. "I won't!" And also I do what I want!", Pikachu exclaimed.<br>"Listen bud, I'm worried about you."  
>"No need Ike! I do workout! I do Smashes! So I'll stay like this!"<br>"If you say so." "But you get havier from day per day", the swordman tought. "One day I can't carry you on my shoulder anymore."

"Trouble-Duo?", shouted someone all of sudden. The duo looked around. Who was that? At least they knew that this was a newcomer. A female one. But who? The females became a bit too much, but that's just what the troublemakers thought.  
>They saw nobody around first. Maybe just their imagination. But then they saw the person. They saw her. The good Smasher, but also famous for being a little bit pervert.<br>They gluped. What does Hiro, the first Mii-Brawler, want from THEM!?  
>"Could it be that she searches for a new toy?", Pikachu asked his friend. "Maybe... But I'm also unsure", he answerd. "We should go."<br>"No, lets listen to her! I want to know what she wants!"  
>"But... Probably I'm next!"<br>"Don't worry Ike. I think you won't."  
>"Why that?", Ike asked a bit puzzled. The pokémon grinned. "Because you're not as attractive as me!", he said and rubbed his ear. The swordman grummeld. "Like she would choose a fat pokémon being her toy", he wispered angrily.<br>It seemed like Hiro noticed them. SHe walked over to them. "Hey Trouble-Duo", she greeted them. "Hey", they greeted back. "What do you want Miss Pervert-Mii? Searching for your new toy?", Pikachu asked. "Then you have found it! You're the lucky one!" While this he pointed to himself.  
>Ike sighed and shook his head. Then he pulled Pikachu away. "Don't listen to him", he said while Pikachu screamed:"Hey!" in the background the whole time.<br>"But really. What do you want from us?", the swordman asked. "Me? Nothing much Ike", the Brawler answerd. "Just... A little help."  
>"Help? With what?"<br>"Well... Er... How do I say it..." She stuttered a bit.  
>Pikachu didn't stop crying:"Hey!" while Ike said to his bud:"Shut up for a second!"<br>"I want you to punish Dark Pit with one of your pranks", she said then. And then the pokémon was quiet and starred suprised. Also Ike was suprised. "Err... Is it that big of a deal? I also could do it myself", she explained. Silence. "So... Is that a 'no'?"  
>"WHAT DID THIS JERK TO YOU!?", Pikachu suddenly shouted angrily. "I'LL SCRATCH HIS FACE INTO PIECES!" "Woha! Dude, calm down", Ike said. "I'm sure it's not that big of a deal what he did." "Actually it is. He also does it right know when I just think about him", Hiro said.<br>"Okay. Tell us what he did first. Then we think of a ounishment for him", Pikachu said calm. "Weren't you angry a few seconds ago?", Ike asked.  
>"I calm down very fast."<br>"Yeah, riight. Anyway Hiro. Please tell us first."  
>"Sure I will. Thanks to him I'm... . You see?", she said, pointed to it and smiled. Ike and Pikachu turned red in embrassment. Has she really said that right now? Oh god!<br>"We'll kill him", Pikachu said suddenly. "Ike, we have to search for guns." "What!? Are you crazy!?", his bud yelled. "You act like you're jealous of Mister edgy because he... Urgh, don't even talk about that!"  
>"Yes I am."<br>"Dude, do you have a crush on this perverted Mii-Girl!?"  
>"Umm... Yes. I tought it's not obvious."<br>"It is Fatty", Hiro said to Pikachu. "Also I reject you. I have someone other in my mind."  
>"Aww man. And this time I wanted a chance."<br>"You're a pokémon! Why should I date you anyway?"  
>"Because I'm..."<br>"No, you're not sexy bud. Admit it already", Ike said and sighed.  
>"So, you two want to help me?", the Mii asked. Ike and Pikachu nodded.<br>"But just when you do me a favour", the pokémon said. "Everything. Just help me please", Hiro agreed.  
>"Good. Get me an ice cream and a tube ketchup after this!"<br>"Alright! Deal!"


	3. The edgy punishment

Ike and Pikachu laughed while going out of Dark Pit's bedroom. "He will be very suprised", the yellow pokémon laughed. "Yeah. I think we did a nice job for his, ya know, 'dark' room", Ike stated, also laughing. Actually he had his worries first. He agreed to do the prank for the female Brawler but felt a bit worse at first. When they progresseed he also found his fun on this again.  
>What they did? Pikachu tought abouth painting Dark Pit's room a bit pink and there had to be more light in it. Ike came with the idea hanging pony-pictures at his wall and replace his clothes, mostly the angel had black tunics, with cute, pink dresses with ribbons on them. Also child-music was playing out of his room. They thought they did a nice job there.<br>"Now the room should fit him perfectly", the swordman said while laughing. "Yeah. I really want to see his reaction!", PIkachu agreed. "But I want the ice cream Hiro promised me more actually."  
>"You're still thinking about food during a prank?"<br>"What? I can't help it. So should we go tell her?"  
>"How to you want to proove it? We can tell a lot."<br>"Bud, I took pictures of Mister Pinky, Edgy's room. They're proove enough."  
>The pokémon showed the photos. Ike looked at them and nodded. "Then lets show her!", he said, taking the pictures to himself and ran off. "Hey, wait bud!", Pikachu yelled and ran behinde him.<p>

While these two ran there was someone who realized the troublemakers. It was their victim of the prank himself- Dark Pit- At least the two had luck that he came later here, near his room. He just gave them a confused look.  
>"Seems like they did their baby pranks again", he said a bit annoyed. "They should learn from a real profi. I've seen better."<br>The he went to his roomdoor. When he stood in front of it he wanted to open, but then realized the baby music. "What?", he tought. "Why? I actually turned my CD-Player off. And I don't own a CD with this kind of music, better said shit. Maybe Pit entered my room without my promission again. How many times I have told him not to?"  
>Then he opened the door very fast. He didn't notice yet. He entered his room and then shut the door.<br>But when he turned around... He had a suprised look on his face. Not like he saw a happay suprise, now. Like he saw his worst nightmare! He looked around. "Who of the freaking people did this?", he shouted. He opened his cupboard doors- Pink underwear! His closet-Pink dresses! His bed had also fluffy, pink pillows on it. Lets say- Everything in his room turned fluffy, cute and pink.  
>His face became furious. His eyes had a death glare. "I know who did this... The freaking swordman and the stupid pokémon who alsways shows himself off", he wisperd darkly and also angrily. "I swear... They will pay for this!"<p>

"Thanks you two. I could never do this to him", Hiro thanked the troublemakers on the balcony. She giggled a bit when she saw the pictures of Dark Pit's painted room Ike showed zher. They sat at a table. Well, Pikachu sat on it while eating his ice cream with his beloved ketchup. He enjoyed his meal so he didn't involve himself in the talk. Just the brawler and the swordman talked to each other.  
>"Glad we did our job well", Ike said. "But tell us. When you also had plans for a prank for him why didn't you do it yourself?" "You want to know?", she asked. The blue haired nodded. "Alright. I'll give you the answer", she said and did a long break. A very long.<br>"It's because he is my big crush right now", she answerd and smiled. "I couldn't do any harm to him." "But your idea was just sneaking into his room and steal his whole underwear", Ike sighed. "You wouldn't do any harm to him."  
>"Really? Then I should do next time."<br>"No! Please don't!" "Poor guy. And someone like her has an interest in him. I better wish him luch for the future", Ike tought. "Actually I never do, but this time I feel sorry doing this prank on him."


End file.
